Mrs Jhonson
by bellarosas13
Summary: Voldemort traza un plan para poder deshacerse de Potter de 1 vez por todas sacrificándose a si mismo, sin embargo no todo sale como se planeo y todo queda suspendido y olvidado por el tiempo. A su retorno años mas tarde el Lord decide retomar el curso cuando se da cuenta que el mundo magico no es como solia ser y las 2 piezas cruciales de su juego lo esperan en Londres muggle. :D


Habían permanecido en el bosque, a la espera del chico.

No esperaban en realidad que se entregara, pero al final lo hizo.

-Avada Kedavra-Gritó el mago oscuro y el joven se desplomó en el suelo, supuestamente muerto.

Satisfecho con el resultado, ordenó a Hagrid, quien estaba capturado y encadenado a cargar el cuerpo sin vida hacia el castillo para mostrarlo.

Estaban de vuelta en el campo de batalla, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de el.

-Harry Potter… está muerto.-Gritó a todos los estudiantes, profesores y aurores que se escondían entre las ruinas del colegio.

Ante el asombro y terror de todos los presentes del bando bueno que miraban el cuerpo en brazos del semi-gigante.

Nadie lo podía creer.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, hasta que un muchacho en un arranque de valiente o de locura desde el fondo gritó.

-Harry no hubiera querido que nos rindiéramos, no ahora que estamos tan cerca de la victoria.-

Sin embargo las palabras del chico no logro llegar a provocar nada, siquiera un estimulo de aprovacion. Al notarlo, el chico no vio mejor opcion que levantar la espada de Gryffindor que hace instrante habia encontrado dentro del sombrero seleccionador y correr para arremeter contra la boa constriptora del mago oscuro. Aunque este no logro siquiera a asercarse, porque fue enviado a volar por los aires con un hechizo aturdidor.

Pero nadie penso que lo mas extraordinario sucederia, Harry Potter callo de los brazos del guardabosque y salio corriendo para desaparecer entre las ruinas del patio del colegio.

-Tontos han elegido morir.-Gritó Voldemort furioso por la insolencia y el escape de su enemigo.

-A donde van? Desgraciados, regresen. - Gritaba a todo pulmon la mano derecha del mago oscuro cuando vio a su tropa salir volando, huyendo despavoridos a la mitad de su gente, (Los comedores de la muerte habian asumido que jamas iban a poder matar al mago Potter.)- Peleen, peleen.- Continuo.

Los mortífagos restantes y el lord avanzaron a trabes del castillo directamente hacia el gran comedor, matando a quien se le cruzase en el camino.

Una vez llegado al lugar, todos comenzaban a pelear, no importaba con quien ni con cuantos, solo lo hacían.

Rodolphus Lestrange peleaba contra Arthur Weasley, cuando desde atrás lo golpeó un hechizo asesino perdido.

Derribándolo al instante.

Bellatrix estaba luchando contra Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, era una pelea justa, las tres chicas igualaban su poder.

Pero toda cambió cuando Bella lanza un hechizo asesino, que pasa rozando la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Al instante interviene Molly Weasley, la madre corrió a las chicas para atrás y se puso a pelear con la loca bruja.

-Con mi hija no te matas perra.-Le gritó a la mortífaga haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabrea intentando reflejar todo su desprecio y odio.

-Jajajajaja con mi hija no te metas.-Se burló esta.

Y comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos asesinos una a la otra.

Uno de esos hechizos que lanzó la mujer también colorada golpeó de lleno contra el pecho de Bellatrix. La mortífaga calló muerta al suelo de piedra.

Voldemort del otro lado, se daba cuenta de las grandes perdidas que estaba teniendo, sus mejores mortífagos estaban cayendo uno tras otro.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el gran comedor, en las escaleras, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom se estaban encargando de eliminar el último horrocrux de Voldemort.

Estaban por matar a Nagini, la serpiente del lord.

Y lo lograron, la decapitaron con la mítica espada de Griffindor.

Efectivamente tal y como lo había predecido anteriormente…Estaba perdiendo

Lo peo fue ver aparecer en medio de la habitación al chico Potter.

En realidad no le extrañó en absoluto, sabía que no podía ser tan censillo acabar con el.

Decidió terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Transformándose en una nube negra, salió volando hacia el joven mago, lo envolvió en su nube y se transportó con el de vuelta hacia el patio del colegio.

El cual ahora estaba lleno de cadáveres de chicos, aurores, otras criaturas no humanas, carroñeros y mortífagos.

Ambos magos estaban parados, enfrentados, como a 3 metros de distancia uno del otro.

-Avada Kedavra.-Gritó fuertemente apuntando su barita contra su joven enemigo.

-Expeliermus.-Gritó Harry.

Ambos hechizos, tanto el rojo como el verde se chocaron uno contra el otro a la mitad del camino.

Pero el del joven superó en poder.

Voldemort estaba muy débil en una gran cantidad de cenizas y polvo, que sale volando con el viento.


End file.
